Chikage x Reader one shot
by Saerwen Elendil
Summary: One morning of the reader thinking about the bliss of being married.


Legal disclaimer: I don't own the manga, movie, anime or the characters. Well, you guys get what I am going with this. Also I don't make any money out of it. So enjoy. It's not part of the other story is a A/U and more like a POV of the reader.

Kazama Chikage X Reader

(Y/N) slowly starting to wake up at the feeling of the sunlight hitting your face and feel warm in your back. You move to see the face of your husband Chikage. Yes, your husband and still been time that you have to pinch your skin to make sure is not a dream. You fall in love not the conventional way, that thing of love at first sight didn't happened. Actually you were childhood friend and everything ended one day in middle school. He became detach and stop interacting with you. He became the popular boy and full of girls after him and all that thing and you continue being yourself, yes, it hurt at first but his change in conduct make you hate the guts of this man so much that you avoid him like he was the plague.

Chikage didn't even show affection either, so in your mind, he didn't like you and you didn't like him, that was fine. You that time was dating Shinpachi and you thought he was it. The man meant to marry and have a family and that fantasy that many women dream, of the white picket fence, a dog and the kids playing in the yard.

But as all in life, is not set in stone. Your "one" Shinpachi was "sharing" his love with various women in the red light district and wasting money gambling. You of course, didn't notice anything. You didn't live together yet, and you promise you great-grandma that you were going to get married a virgin. I know who make that promise, well you, since you loved your great-grandma and were always afraid to break her heart with any type of disappointment.

The way to find out the infidelity was awkward. As you were walking to your house from work and a group of women were waiting for you. Demanding money of the services that your boyfriend took from them, and to make the things worst he mentioned that you were his collateral and that would deal with any debt. Of course you got angry and heart-broken. But need to deal with the problem at hand and the women look like were ready to draw blood any moment, your saviors of the problem ended up to be, NO, not that cheated bastard boyfriend of your, but . . . Chikage.

He promise to go to the red light district to make the payment and fix the problem. That was fishing and he helping you make you really weary. But you keep your mouth closed and waited for the women to leave.

"Chikage?" You need to find out the price for that kind gesture. "You don't have the attitude of a saint or knight saving women. . ." You wanted to be careful at the man that just help you. But if was someone other than him would be different, but Kazama Chikage. A man that acted like he owned the world and give a rat ass about other, help you, one of the people that clearly he don't wanted to deal. "Explained?"

"That would be my line. I saw from a distance and came to help. I know that you aren't that type of woman, you don't deserve this."

"You knew about Shinpachi?"

"Yes?" Chikage answered bluntly.

"You, didn't told me anything? Must had been amusing to you, right? The stupid girl in love with and being played." You were talking and feel like your tears start to fall, you turn your back at him. No I will not give him the pleasure to see me crying and weak. It's Chikage, he was the one that left you to be the cool kid and made it clear that your weren't good enough to be his friend.

"No, it wasn't amusing at all." You can hear his voice talking and feel like anger coming from it. Great, now I made him angry. Without any other warning he was hugging you from behind. "I'm angry without compare. You are a great woman and he doesn't deserve you at all." Well, that was surprising. But his act make you cry more to the point that you turn back again, and hug him, placing your face in his chest and let all out. The pain of the betrayal and the anger of the situation.

After all, you started to feel better, enough to have a conversation of what to do next. Obviously to face Shinpachi and break-up of that sorry excuse of a man. You still love him, but can't and won't forgive that. So you prepare the revenge and as the time come to pass you and Chikage became closer. Chikage apologized for his action when you were younger. But he admit that the time that he realized his mistake you started to date Shinpachi, and felt he didn't had any right to get close to you since he lost you by his own action. Also he confessed that when he found out about the cheating and the gambling, he still kept the distance, because he didn't wanted to be the person to cause you pain. But he have loved you for years.

A month since the infidelity and truth came to the light, you called Shinpachi and invite him to the family party. He think that day you would announce the engagement and you let him believe that.

Time skip: To the party

Shinpachi was in the party and acting like the funny and loving boyfriend. You continue with the act and waited for Chikage to show up. When Chikage show up, you make the movement to the podium and waited for your parents to come over and start to talk to the family and friend thru the microphone.

"Welcome and thank you to come this special day that (Y/N) is going to officially announce her engagement and present her husband-to-be" You can see Shinpachi doing the walk toward the stage, but was stop by what was proclaimed on the microphone. "But it more a break-up party"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shinpachi scream as Chikage walked toward the stage and place himself next to (Y/N). He wasn't the only one surprise, some family members that know that (Y/N) was dating Shinpachi so now they were confused.

"I would like to explained what's going on in here." (Y/N) interject and start to tell the story. The people as they heard start to look at him and Shinpachi knew that he was found out and wanted to fix his relationship with you.

"Babe, I can explained."

"Let me guess, it was a accident?" You don't want to listened to that man excuses. "No, that you didn't mean it?"

"Babe, I'm a man and I had need and you didn't . . ."

"REALLY? You are really going to pull the I-don't-have-sex-with-you excuse." You responded and blush a crimson shade in the face. You felt embarrassed to admit that you were still a virgin in front of many people specially Chikage.

"You young man, should leave, NOW." Your father that you explained a couple of days earlier the situation, order the guard to escort your now ex out of the house.

After all that you and Chikage became closer than ever to the point that start a relationship. Now your married to him. It all work for the best. You were brought back to the present by the movement of Chikage.

"Good morning." He mentioned as he kissed your forehead and get out of bed and toward the bathroom to get ready for work.

You kept your eyes glue to the bathroom door waiting for his reaction. You can actually hear what going on in there and one moment complete silence and a thud. You jump thinking that he fall or got hurt. But the bathroom door opened wide and his body was in the frame with the little piece of plastic in his hard and even if he's the type that can hide many emotion, seeing him with his eyes wide opened and a little pale.

"(Y. . .Y/N)?" start to speak making the gesture toward the pregnancy test.

"Yes, Chikage" This time you spill tears of joy.

When Chikage had the information all sink in, grab you and give a strong hug. "I'm so happy, thank you, thank you. I love you so much!" He loses the grip and one of his hand cup one side of your cheek and gave you a long passionate kiss and place you back in bed. You already know what he was aiming.

"Chi. . Chikage! We have to get ready to work!"

"I think we can be late just this once, beside my beautiful wife just gave me a great new and want to celebrate it with you alone just for a little bit." He gave a teasing smirk and start loosing the buttons of your were elated with happiness, that you ended up spoiling him on that this morning.


End file.
